Luna Lovegood: Growing up
by jesseeeeeeee
Summary: What was Luna Lovegood's life like before hogwarts? Contains spanking, don't like;don't read.


A.N: This isn't really AU because Luna still goes to Hogwarts and meets Harry and everyone ALSO I'm really bad titles and what not so yea but enjoy and possible maybe review? (wink wink, nudge nudge)

Fifteen year old Luna was anything but normal. She grew up most of her life with her father who people always thought was mentally ill, when she reached the age of eleven her father took her to a peculiar place called "Diagon Alley". Luna, who had always felt the urge to question everything abruptly, started bombarding her father with questions;

"Daddy what is this place?" "Daddy, why are we here?" "Daddyyyyy!" she would constantly whine when a question of hers wasn't answered.

When they arrived home Luna was nervous...Was her father sending her away? What had she done to make him so angry? After they had used there muggle transportation to get home her father went to the kitchen to put on some tea followed by Luna.

"Daddy! I need to know what all of this is about?" She asked stomping her feet for emphasis.

"Honey, let me finish making this tea and I will explain everything, how about you go sit down in the living room?" Her father responded in a soothing voice that seemed to make Luna's worries go away.

Shortly after Luna got all settled on the couch her father came in holding a tray that contained two glasses of tea and a pot.

"Now sweetie, I have a reasonable explanation for everything I promise"

Luna started beaming at her father's willingness to finally give her answers…

"But" her father said strictly interrupting her glee "Your attitude has been unacceptable all day, I know if your mother was here she'd tell you the same thing". Luna's grin slowly fell into a deep pout

"But I will let your behavior slide without punishment this one time" the nervous Luna seemed to perk up at the news

"Thank you daddy!" she jumped up to hug him nearly knocking over the coffee table, once Luna had settled herself down…again, her father started the conversation

"Now Luna, when I was about your age I attended a very special school. It was a school for Wizards and Witches; you have a very special gift Luna"

Luna took drinks of her tea as if everything her dad was saying was completely normal.

"Honey?" taking another sip of her tea Luna answered

"Yea daddy?"

"Were you listening to me?" he shook his head, he swore that girl got distracted by the most simple thing, what was her mother said she had? He thought for a moment, it was something ADA or ADHA

…Luna finally answered causing him to come back to reality

"Of course I was listening" seeing the questionable face on her father's face she continued "You were a wizard, but mommy wasn't and now you think I got your wizardness?"

"That's exactly right but why don't you think mommy was a wizard" he asked thinking her answer would be a little comical

"Daddy, wizards can't die they're like super heroes." She stated it so matter-of-factly and simply that it broke her dad's heart; he managed to get a "Yea honey" out without the little girl noticing his sudden sadness

"And now I'm old enough to go to this special school?" millions of questions raced around in Luna's head but she had to keep calm, it gave her dad headaches when she got too worked up her mother once told her that she had ADD and ADHD, Luna personally didn't know what that meant but it made up for her being so hyper all the time.

"We received a letter three days ago, you will be a first year" pausing to take a drink of tea Luna saw this as an opportunity to ask some questions

"What's it like at Hogwarts?" "Are the teachers nice?" "Do I live there?" "When will I come home?" Trying to get his excited daughter to settle down Xenophillius poured all the information he knew.

"Hogwarts is an amazing school darling, I promise and you will live there during the school year" going on and on he explained the houses "There are four sections of each grade called houses. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin, each house has a commons with places for each grade and gender for those of the house to sleep. You would probably be Ravenclaw"

"Why daddy? Do I get to choose? What if I want to be in Slytherin? That name sounds cool"

Something about his daughter using Slytherin as her example house seemed to make him snap "YOU WILL NOT BE IN SLYTHERIN, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" Xenophillius scolded at the innocent girl,

"No Daddy I'm sorry, I don't know what I did wrong I'm sorry!" Luna replied with an uncanny fierceness

"Just go to your room" when Luna proceeded to keep sitting Xenophillius picked her up by the arm while apply a couple of swats to her bottom and the set her down and screamed "Right now young lady!" Luna practically sprinted to her room with tears in her eyes.

A disgruntled Luna lay face down in a pillow on her bed, she thought really hard; what had she done? She knew that she could anger her father with her energy and questioning everything, but it was an honest accident. He wanted to answer her questions! Working herself up into a fit of anger and fear she started sobbing, the poor girl couldn't shake how much trouble she was in and she didn't even know why. A while later even though Luna had no idea what time it was she felt herself being shook away.

"Honey can you wake up for daddy?" her father said gently, Luna practically flew off the bed and ran for the corner but Xenophillius caught her before she could make it there

"Daddy! I'm sorry I know the rule is I should be in the corner waiting for you" she tried explaining the crying and the thinking and then how she didn't know what she did wrong, Luna soon found herself worked up again trying to explain everything.

"Honey, shhh you need to calm down or you're going to make yourself sick" her father proceeded to pick up the girl who was surprisingly light for her age, after a while of hushing and cradling the small girl she was finally calmed down enough to speak so he set her down in the middle of the bed.

"Do you care to explain anything?" her father asked rather seriously, Luna thought and she finally thought she had a good answer

"Daddy, I'm sorry for asking a bunch of questions earlier but you said you would excuse it!" she continued pondering while biting her nails "and then you told me I would be in Ravenclaw and I didn't know if I wanted that! Then you got angry and you yelled…" she trailed off trying to blink the tears that were obviously threatening to fall soon. Seeing how he'd upset the girl, he tried once more to soothe her

"Shh honey I know I got upset I didn't mean to get that angry with you, you know I wouldn't do that, but, there is something I need to tell you and I need you to look at me."

When the small girl refused to meet eye contact Xenophillius decided he needed to add a little authority in his voice

"Luna Scamander Lovegood, you need to look at me right now". Deciding arguing would not be good for her case at the moment she forced herself to bring her gaze up meeting her father's eyes. "I got angry because when I was very close to your age I got put into Ravenclaw because they are the brightest, I was trying to prepare you to be put in there…The sorting hat will give you a choice though too I got upset because most people from Slytherin are downright awful and when you said what if you wanted to be in Slytherin I over reacted…I just couldn't imagine my darling being in such an awful house. I am so sorry I scared you baby" Xenophillius trailed off looking at his daughter for a moment he decided to continue "even though I was wrong for the most part you were too, do you care to tell me why you weren't in the corner?"

"Daddy I'm sorry you scared me and told me to come up here…and I knew I should go to the corner BUT I couldn't understand why you were so angry"

"And you couldn't have thought in the corner?"

"No! Because standing in the corner makes me know I'm in trouble and I wasn't sure I was? And if I was you always say how I wouldn't be punished unfairly"

"You're very bad at making excuses" Luna just bit her lip in response to her father. "Since you don't plan on verbally speaking come stand in from of me Luna."

"No! Daddy please! I'm sorry; you know I am, I just needed to think!" Luna tried to plead but it gradually grew into her screaming.

"I understand you may have been confused darling, but, I will not tolerate you not obeying a simple rule, if you would've listened to me in the first place it would've been so much easier". Not wanting to here further argument Xenophillius turned himself around and picked up the rather small girl and sat her in front of him,

"Now do you know why you're being punished?"

"I guess" she mumbled

"Please speak clearly and I will clarify for you…first off you had an attitude with me when I said you'd be in Ravenclaw; you could simply ask why Luna"

Trying to interject "But daddy you didn't even explain what It was about, what if I wanted to be different then the family?"

"Please do not plead sweetie…Let's see what else, Ah! Yes. You didn't go in the corner when you were supposed to, I realize you think you are too old for that but when I say you are too old that's when you won't stand in the corner anymore…Lastly we can sum it up to disobedience?"

When Luna didn't answer Xenophillius took that as an agreement. Xenophillius guided the girl across his lap and proceeded to give her Seventeen smacks, five for each offense and two extra for putting her hands behind her back. Afterwards Xenophillius cradled the crying girl until she fell asleep.

Luna didn't realize that the bell for the next block had sounded until Professor Snape approached her…

"Daydreaming again Ms. Lovegood?" he snarled setting a slip of paper in front of her. Luna shook her head realizing the room was empty of students she started gathering her things in a rushed manner

"I will expect you to be here by 6 on Saturday and Sunday for your detention"

"Yes Professor, it won't happen again I promise" Luna called back as she ran out of the room in hopes of not being late for her next class.

Snape never really cared for the Lovegoods, Xenophillius was insane after all! He remembered an eleven year old Luna daydreaming in his class the first week of Hogwarts. He gave her the simple choice for her punishment that all students received, you could be paddled or receive a certain amount of detentions. When the small child chose a paddling Snape was taken aback, no one had ever chose that…it was the last time ever took that option willingly.


End file.
